


One Sweet Day

by randomrambler



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a great planner, All the fluff you can handle, Alternate Universe, Clizzy crumbs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Magnus is fabulous, Road Trip, They're just happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: "Magnus," he says trying hard not to sound impatient, "we're on a schedule and we can't be late. Is there any way you can move a little quicker?""Alexander darling," Magnus says clicking his tongue, "you know you can't rush perfection."He's putting the final touches on his hair which has been styled to within an inch of its life. He takes another look at himself in the mirror, takes off the large jade brooch he'd chosen and on a whim runs a hand through his hair to give it his signature 'just threw this on' look."There," Magnus says finally, "I am ready to be taken." He adds with a wink.OR the one where Alec plans a weekend trip for him and his boyfriend and it's beautiful.





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - ROAD TRIP
> 
> This is as fluffy as fluff can get! It was supposed to be 500 words but Malec happened! I hope you enjoy it

Alec has been looking forward to this trip for the whole week. In truth, he's been looking forward to it for a much longer time, but that's for another conversation. He's talked to his mother about it, confided in his sister and gotten numerous pep talks from his best friend and confidante, Andrew. This trip was sure to be one for the books, and he was beyond excited. He's currently stalking around his apartment waiting for his boyfriend, Magnus to finish putting himself together, even if Alec thinks he's already perfect.

"Magnus," he says trying hard not to sound impatient, "we're on a schedule and we can't be late. Is there any way you can move a little quicker?"

"Alexander darling," Magnus says clicking his tongue, "you know you can't rush perfection."

He's putting the final touches on his hair which has been styled to within an inch of its life. He takes another look at himself in the mirror, takes off the large jade brooch he'd chosen and on a whim runs a hand through his hair to give it his signature 'just threw this on' look.

"There," Magnus says finally, "I am ready to be taken." He adds with a wink.

Alec laughs and grabs his hand, leading his out of the bedroom. Their bags have been waiting in the car so there is no need to stop on their way out of the door.

"Hey! Hey!" Magnus yelps, "I still have to say goodbye to the babies."

"Magnus, really," Alec sighs looking around for their pets, two Persian cats whose favourite past time is tormenting their next-door neighbour, "I think they're busy making Lorenzo miserable again. Besides, Clary and Izzy are on their way and they'll make sure they're fine without us."

Alec wants to be out of the apartment before his sister and her girlfriend arrive to housesit for the weekend. He doesn't want to deal with Izzy's suggestive comments and looks because she'll surely give it all away and then where will he be.

"Please," Alec says, giving Magnus his best puppy eyes.

"Fine," Magnus finally agrees, "let's go. But don't be mad when I'm on the phone with Clary the whole time."

Alec smiles widely and practically drags Magnus down the steps to the car. He's planned this trip to the coast for the weekend with one very special stop on the way. It's a six-hour drive usually, but with this stop, it would be at least eight and he wants to arrive at the bed and breakfast before dark. They set off at last and Magnus immediately turns to Alec and reminds him that he's promised to keep his hands off the sound system in the car for the trip. Alec groans but it's a minor concession in the grand scheme of things so he doesn't even complain. Instead, he smiles and reaches his right hand across to squeeze Magnus' left hand. _It's going to be a good day_, he thinks.

They've been driving for just over three hours and Magnus has been snoring softly next to Alec for the last thirty minutes when Alec spots the exit he wants for his detour. He sneaks a glance at Magnus and takes the exit that leads to a semi-secluded lake surrounded by a wooded area straight out of a fairytale. They'd discovered it by accident years ago on their first trip to the coast and it was his reason for choosing this route again. He finds a suitable spot and parks the car underneath a shade provided by one of the larger trees near the lake. It's not really the season for lounging by the lakeside, being early fall, but Alec is happy because that means there aren't more than two other cars nearby when they arrive.

"Magnus," Alec says softly, reaching out to jostle his boyfriend softly, "Hey, we're here."

"Huh," Magnus says groggily, coming awake quickly, "oh… Oh! You… I thought we were going to the coast." Magnus says.

"I know," Alec replies, "but I wanted to make this stop first. Remember this place?"

"How could I forget," Magnus groans, "we were so sure of ourselves and so very lost."

Alec laughs remembering how confident they'd been even when they had almost driven straight into the lake.

"Luckily this time," he says, "we're here on purpose. I wanted to do something special this time."

"Special? Did I miss an anniversary?" Magnus asks, alarmed.

"No, not at all," Alec reassures him, "can't I just want to do something nice with my boyfriend and the love of my life?"

"When you put it like that," Magnus says as he leans over to give Alec a kiss, "I can't argue with you. So what are we doing here?"

"Come out and you'll see," Alec replies with a wink.

They climb out of the car and while Magnus takes in the view, Alec fishes out a bright red blanket and a picnic basket from somewhere in the trunk. Magnus looks surprised because he didn't know where Alec got those supplies from.

"Looks like someone has been plotting this for some time," Magnus says with a low whistle.

"To tell you the truth, I have," Alec admits, "and I may have had a little help too."

"As long as there's a fantastic bottle of wine in that basket, I am satisfied," Magnus responds.

Alec takes his time to choose a spot and spread out the blanket. When that's done he reaches out for Magnus to sit next to him as he takes out the items from the basket. There's a pricey bottle of red wine, an assortment of all of Magnus' favourite cheeses, some artisanal bread, fruits, and of course some of Alec's favourite dark chocolate. Magnus is more than a little impressed when he sits down, taking a glass of wine from Alec.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again," he says to Alec.

"That's good," Alec replies, "because I fall more in love with you every day."

The spot Alec has chosen allows them to lean against a fallen tree trunk and observe the lake and so they do just that, enjoying the calmness of the water and the happy sounds from the surrounding woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments AND kudos if you had fun.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ zeejade88


End file.
